halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team SWAT
Team SWAT is a Halo 2 and Halo 3 Matchmaking gametype. As of May 2008, Team SWAT is a ranked playlist in Halo 3, after being featured in two Double EXP Weekend playlists. The player has no shields, no motion tracker, and spawns with a weapon that is well suited for obtaining headshots. Common starting weapons are the Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, and the M6C Magnum handgun. In Halo 3 matchmaking, Team SWAT features either Battle Rifles and Magnums, or just Magnums or Shotguns. Mongoose ATVs can be found on maps such as Snowbound and Isolation. Inexperienced players should avoid this playlist as it can be particularly frustrating if they are not used to fast-paced gameplay. The lack of shields can significantly increase the speed of the game due to almost instantaneous kills, though there is often a tendency for people to be more cautious due to this vulnerability. Head shots are crucial, as they will take down one, or in some cases with the Battle Rifle, two or three opponents with a single burst. Changes to Team SWAT on September 16, 2008 *Objective Gametypes, ShWATguns set to skip after veto. *Weighting on all Objective games, ShWATguns and Magnums reduced. *Player Damage Resistance set to 150% (was 200%), players no longer spawn with grenades. *Regular Team SWAT map variants now have Carbines and grenades available to pick up. SWAT on Halo 2 The SWAT game playlist features mostly Slayer gametypes although it also has some objective games in it like CTF. SWAT gametypes are standard (Battle Rifle and Pistols), SWAT pistols, and SWAT Carbines, however SWAT Carbines is only available for Ascension, Midship, and Warlock. Preferred maps: *Beaver Creek *Elongation *Midship *Lockout *Ascension *Warlock *Ivory Tower *Sanctuary *Turf SWAT on Halo 3 .]] Team SWAT was originally a Double EXP Weekend playlist, but is now a permanent, ranked playlist. It was under the Hardcore playlists group in the matchmaking menu, but, as of August 4th 2009, it has been moved to the Ranked Playlist with the other Hardcore Playlists, while the Hardcore Playlist itself has been retired. Originally, all DLC was required to play this playlist, but now it can be played with no DLC at all. Originally, it was Team SWAT and SWAT Magnums, but it has been expanded in the June Update to include ShWATguns, SWAT 2 Flag, and SWATBall. Unlike Halo 2, Halo 3 SWAT does not feature the SWAT Carbines gametype as it is not featured as a starting weapon due to a coding error. Carbines have since been added to standard maps as a secondary weapon for players. Maps: * Construct (SWAT) - Construct tweaked for SWAT game play. *SWAT Epilogue - Epitaph tweaked for SWAT game play. Based on "Epilogue" * Guardian (SWAT) - Guardian tweaked for SWAT game play. * High Ground (SWAT)- SWAT Ground - High Ground tweaked for SWAT game play. * Isolation (SWAT)- SWATolation - Isolation tweaked for SWAT game play. * Narrows (SWAT) - Narrows tweaked for SWAT game play. * SWATless - Snowbound tweaked for SWAT game play. Based on "Boundless" * SWAT Stop - The Pit tweaked for SWAT game play. Based on "Pit Stop." * Foundry (SWAT) - Foundry tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. * Rat's Nest (SWAT)- Rat's Nest tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. * Blackout (SWAT)- Blackout tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. * Ghost Town (SWAT) - Ghost Town tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. * Cold Storage (SWAT) -Cold Storage tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. * SWATssembly - Assembly tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. * SWArbital - Orbital tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. * Tundra SWAT (Sandbox) - Sandbox variant "Tundra" tweaked for SWAT game play. REQUIRED. Gametypes: * Team SWAT - Score points by killing players on the opposing team. First team to 50 points wins. Players start with Battle Rifles and Magnums. Player traits: 150% damage resistance, 0x shield multiplier, infinite ammo, motion tracker disabled, no spawning grenades. 12 minute match time limit. * SWAT Magnums - Score points by killing players on the opposing team. First team to 50 points wins. Players start with Magnums. Player traits: 150% damage resistance, 0x shield multiplier, infinite ammo, motion tracker disabled, no spawning grenades. Map Traits: No weapons on map. 12 minute match time limit. * ShWATguns - Score points by killing players on the opposing team. First team to 50 points wins. Players start with Shotguns. Player traits: 200% damage resistance, 0x shield multiplier, infinite ammo, motion tracker disabled, no spawning grenades. Map traits: No weapons on map. 12 minute match time limit. * SWATBall - Carry the skull for points. First pair to 200 points wins. Players start with Battle Rifles and Magnums. Player traits: 150% damage resistance, 0x shield multiplier, infinite ammo, motion tracker disabled, no spawning grenades. 12 minute match time limit. *SWAT 2 Flag - Players attempt to capture the opposing team's flag. First team to three captures wins. Players start with Battle Rifles and Magnums. Player traits: 150% damage resistance, 0x shield multiplier, infinite ammo, motion tracker disabled, no spawning grenades. 15 minute match time limit. Settingshttp://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=18643907&viewreplies=true&postRepeater1-p=1: *Team Slayer *50 Kills to win *Weapons: Battle Rifle and Magnum/ Only Magnums *Damage Resistance: 150% *No Shields *Infinite ammo: Enabled *Weapon pickup: Enabled *Grenades: Map Default *Grenades on map: Yes *Weapons on map: Yes *Vehicles: Mongoose only *Indestructible vehicles: Disabled *Motion Tracker: Off *Friendly Fire: Enabled *Betrayal booting: Enabled *Rounds: 1 *Time Limit: 12 minutes SWAT June Update *ShWATguns variant (Shotgun start, 150% resistance, no default grenades, rest are standard SWAT gameplay settings) *SWATball variant (oddball, 200 points to win, SWAT gameplay settings) *SWAT 2 Flag variant (2 Flag CTF, The Pit and Snowbound, no flag return, flag auto returns in 15 seconds of gameplay, 3 flag win) The Team SWAT playlist, along with the other Hardcore playlists, were moved the the Ranked Playlists while the Hardcore Playlist was retired as of August 4, 2009. Tips and Strategy *Many players prefer Elite armor permutations in this game type due to claims that Elites are nearly impossible to headshot from behind. This, including claims that Elites have a disadvantage when shot from the side, have been verified by Bungie as untrue, although some players would disagree. The Elite's head sticks out farther than a Spartan's head from the side, making it a bigger target. However, there is a spot in the Elite's neck that grenades and projectiles can pass through without any damage. *This playlist more or less comes down to finding viewpoints and angles, quick reactions, and getting ready for an opponent at every turn. *This playlist is good for practicing head shots with the Battle Rifle. *Players will often use a tactic called "spraying" in which the player in question "rolls" the reticule across the head of their opponent, resulting in all three bullets from the battle rifle hitting the head in three different place, often resulting in a higher chance of a kill. *Another tactic is to use the carbine if you are accurate, as it has a quicker shot rate, so if you miss the first shot you can still get the kill. *When you go up a lift and it's clear at the top, never look out at what's in front of you; most people can probably hear the lift making noises and will go to where you are. It is wise to just stay put and wait for them to come to you. *If you're playing on Blackout, a good camping spot is in the room underneath the sniper. Look across the corridor, and keep watching the side entrance. *Camping in Team SWAT is not recommended, as there is no radar to see where people are coming from. *Jumping or crouching around corners can be very useful as enemies expecting you will have to re-adjust their reticule. *Inexperienced players should use 1 sensitivity as it may help keep your weapon steady. *If you're unfamiliar with a map it helps to go explore that map in Custom Games and find good hiding places. *If you're camping somewhere and looking for a target, it is wise to crouch, this way if people find you you have a better chance of surviving, *If there is an enemy close to you and you're not good at close-range combat with your Battle Rifle, switch to your Magnum. *You shouldn't have every member of your team bunched together, because if you get ambushed by two of your enemies anywhere, neither you or any of your teammates have time to react one opponent could get an Overkill and probably an Extermination. Instead, you should split up in pairs or have three people in a group and one person somewhere else, *All that is needed for a kill is one shot to the head. Long-range shooting is always worth an attempt here, unlike other game types, most likely because you have the element of surprise, and unless you want to risk a close-encounter run in, it is recommended that you should try this tactic. *Camping becomes a bigger problem in SWAT games than in any other game type, so always check around corners for people that may be lurking there *Bungie has changed it so that many shots to the stomach will still kill the enemy, if you have a situation where an elite is looking down and running away, many shots to the body will still bring him down. *Spawn killing also becomes a more noticeable problem than in any other game types. When you respawn, always try to find immediate cover and take out any nearby threats. *Never stand in front or directly behind somebody getting shot because if the person shooting them has a BR, the bullets could go through their head and kill you. *A good tactic is to go around in pairs, not next to each other, but spread out, as this means the enemy cannot get a double kill AS easily, and if one gets shot, the other can take the guy out. *If you are hiding and you see three or all of the enemy team it would be smart not to shoot at them unless you are sure you can kill most of them or all of them. If you're not certain you can take them all out you should tell your teammates where they are. *If you do have trouble shooting Elites, try to aim between their mouth and neck, because it can be frustrating if you hit them too high. *If you stand an Elite beside a Spartan, the Elite's necks is roughly at the same height as the Spartan's head. In the end result it is equal, and the critical head shot area is the same in both. *Always remain calm, it takes one good shot to kill a person. Losing your cool can lead you to missing your chance, or the shot. *A tip to try every once in a while: crouching. If you hear shots flying around you, crouch to throw off your enemy's aim. Do not, however, do this in the open; your opponent may be stunned by a change in posture, but only for a split second. This also works if you're getting continuously sniped around corners, because your opponents will be expecting a certain height advantage. *Part of SWAT is also timing, especially in ShWATguns. Remember just because the reticule isn't red doesn't mean that you won't hit them. This gametype is also particularly frustrating if you are used to automatically meleeing after discharging your Shotgun, meaning if you don't kill them, the lunge brings you closer to your enemy, and this mistake is usually fatal. *Keep your weapon's reticule at head level. Many people are killed easily because they have to adjust the reticule. *If you're in a narrow hallway and someone starts shooting you from behind, don't turn around to shoot them. Turning around only increases the chance they will score a head shot, especially if you're an Elite. Just run behind a wall that the opponent cannot get you from. Then go back and start shooting. *If you're not that accurate at shooting, it is advised to not use a Carbine. *Due to the lack of radar, in Team SWAT, getting assassinations becomes easier. However, this is one of the few ranked gametypes where it is possible to easily attain a high multi-kill, seeing as how you have a lot of ammo in one magazine and need to apply little damage to kill your opponent. Remember, this concept also applies to you. *If you are skilled with the Battle Rifle, and can pull off head shots with ease, it helps to raise your look sensitivity to help you react faster. It is recommended that you don't move it immediately up to 10 if you play on 3, but slowly work your way up. For example: put it up to 4, and once you can play like you did with three, move it up to 5, and so on. *On larger maps, such as High Ground or Rat's Nest, it can be effective if you and a partner get on a Mongoose and go around shooting enemies on foot in the head. **It is inadvisable to enter a mongoose in this playlist, as it is easy for even the most inexperienced players to headshot both the driver and passenger easily and quickly, result in a easy double kill. *To add to the jumping tactic, if you DO jump a lot, switch to the button layout of "Bumper Jumper." It allows you to jump with the left bumper, thus allowing you control of your thumbsticks because you never remove your thumb to press 'A'. You also melee with right bumper, which you'll need to get used to/time correctly for AR battles. You also swap grenades and reload left weapons with 'A' and reload your primary/right weapon with 'B'. *If Spartans are your preferred character type, choose a helmet with a small visor. It makes the head harder to see when in a dark corner. *During SWAT Magnums, it is important to remember that your weapon (especially when doubling your pistols) has only so much power. Firing both at the same time could cause your enemy to feel no damage from a distance, and you will use up your ammo a lot quicker. Try to fire one at a time to avoid having to reload a lot. Trivia *The double experience weekend playlist for Team SWAT 2 was on from March 20th through 23rd, but due to an unknown reason was stopped short by two days. To compensate for this error, the playlist was put up again the following weekend. *Even though its a good close-quarters weapon most people will not switch to their Magnum in close-quarters, only when they need to reload their BR while still in combat. *Most people who play as Elites in Team SWAT will usually wear Elite helmets that are small and rounded instead of ones that jut out or stick up. *On SWAT 2 Flag or SWATball you may have a better chance to get an Overkill and/or an Extermination because most of the time the enemy is with the person with the Oddball or if the enemy team has your flag in SWAT 2 Flag and they are close to scoring and you're following them you could kill them all as long as they don't shoot you. *Team SWAT has appeared twice so far as a Double XP Weekend, the first time it appeared from 20th March 2008 through 23rd, although experienced technical errors and was stopped 2 days short, the second time it appeared was from April 24th 2008 through April 27th. This was its final appearance until it became a permanent playlist in Halo 3 Matchmaking in May. *Even though it's the secondary weapon, most people don't use the Magnum, and even more people don't dual-wield the Magnum in Team SWAT. *Another popular name for Team SWAT is World War 2 (or simply WW2) for its plain usage of rifles and pistols in combat. *Many players top "Tool of Destruction" in Ranked became the BR because of SWAT. *If you're playing SWAT Magnums a good way to train shooting someone in the head with a Magnum is too shoot a little higher above their head because most people back up with the Magnums when they're shooting, so it may hit them in the head if you time it right. *As an Elite, it is actually possible to "run backwards into battle" and look down so that people can't score headshots on you--with a high look sensitivity, it's no problem to turn around and shoot them in the head; be careful, though, as you can easily be Assassinated. *On regular SWAT in Halo 3, melees are instant kills. Related Pages *ShWATguns *Slayer Variants Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Slayer_Variants